


FEATHRY BURN

by pastelcolours



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcolours/pseuds/pastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shows his wings to Dean the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FEATHRY BURN

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my good friend sanni's birthday.
> 
> you can read it here on tumblr: http://pasteldean.co.vu/writings

it was the first time castiel showed dean his wings. the first time anyone ever really saw his wings.

except his brothers but he felt always awkward and ashamed when they saw them.

he admired the wings of michael, they were so white and shiny it would have been very hard for a human to look at them. but he also loved lucifer’s dark and graceful wings.

but his favourite were always gabriels. gabriel’s wings spread a certain feeling of saftey and kindness. they were not as big as michael’s but also white but gabriel had a few golden feathers between the white ones.

but when it was about his wings, castiel was very insecure.

but dean nearly begged to see them. castiel sighed and tried to calm. it was dean, he wouldn’t judge him.

it would be okay.

“are you ready cas?”, dean stood a few metres away infront of him, “if you need time, i understand that man. just tell me.”

castiel shoke his head. he wanted to show dean his wings.

“No no, dean i’m alright. so please don’t like, i dont know, freak out or something?” castiel said with a shy grin.

“well, buddy, i can tell you i’ve seen a lot of …”, dean stopped, mouth opened starring at castiel wings which suddenly were just visible for him. dean covered his mouth with his hands.

“what? are they that bad? oh god, sorry. i’m sorry.” Castiel panicked, his eyes became all watery and he awkwardly flattered with his wings.

dean rushes towards cas, “No no babe they are so gorgeous. so beautiful!”

cas started to blush. dean was the first who ever told him that.

castiel wings were too big but also not too small. they weren’t too bright so someone had to cover their eyes but they were brighter than the impala’s night lights.

they weren’t just plain white, they had little light blue feathers in it. they looked liked it would make fun to fly with them.

insecure that cas wouldn’t like it, dean just took just a small step forward and his fingers twitched, he wanted to touch cas on his most vunerable place. he couldn’t change it he had to touch at the wings of his boyfriend.

the wings were fluffy but suprisingly hard and stout. well no wonder, they had to carry angels.

slowly the tension in cas’ shoulders got less. he started to relax under dean’s hands which softly stroke his wings.

dean’s fingers wandered on castiel’s wings.

as suddenly dean stopped, there were a few burnt feathers.

“what did happen with them?” whispered dean.

castiel smiled as he thought back. “well, dean winchester, that happened when i gripped you tight and saved you from hell.”

dean’s eyes seemed as if they were watery. he leaned forward and gave the feathers a soft kiss.

“i’m sorry.” said dean.

castiel turned around so he could face dean.

“it wasn’t your fault. nothing to apologize babe.”

cas kissed the corner of the lips of the guilty looking human and whispered

“nothing is your fault. it’s okay. this is how it was supposed to be. nothing was ever your fault. you deserved to be saved. you deserve to be loved.”

a tear ran down dean’s cheek.

“i never could deserve you, cas.”

castiel kissed away the salty tears of his boyfriend.

“you did, you do and you will always deserve.”

cas didn’t stop kissing dean ‘til there were no more tears.

a twitch went through cas’ wings as dean started to kiss him back harder.

“i need you”, breathed dean.

“i know.” castiel whispered with a smirk.


End file.
